


Don't Tell Anyone

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Flirting, Forbidden Love, HP Pop Punk Fest, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Teacher Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teddy is 18, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “You haven’t told anyone about this, have you?” Harry asks, the teenager rolling his eyes at him. “If someone finds out…”“Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone. No one has to know, right?”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Kudos: 16
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and today's song was 'The All-American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret'.

Harry can’t help but stare as Teddy bends down to pick up his trousers – dark red marks on his hips from the way Harry had gripped him tight as he had fucked him.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, pointing at the marks. But when Teddy looks down to check them out, he gets a mischievous grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, I like it when you get rough with me.” He winks, before putting his trousers back on. His shirt still hanging open, exposing another mark on his chest. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re not going to break me. Trust me.” He grins, as he hops onto one of the tables. He slowly begins to button up his shirt, Harry still staring at him – that gnawing feeling of shame always in the pit of his stomach after they’ve done this.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Just hanging out with a friend.” Teddy shrugs.

“What friend?”

“A guy friend.” Teddy teases. “Why? Jealous?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Sure,” Teddy laughs, a knowing smile on his face as he fixes his tie. “Don’t worry, _Professor_ , he’s just a friend.”

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Harry asks, the teenager rolling his eyes at him. “If someone finds out…”

“Relax, I know exactly what will happen if people were to find out about this. Especially if Ginny finds out, so…” Teddy sighs. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told him. No one has to know, right?”

“I’m sorry, Teddy, but…”

“It’s fine,” Teddy reassures him as he steps up to him, a teasing grin on his face. “I don’t mind being your dirty little secret.”

Harry runs a hand through the teenager’s brightly coloured hair before kissing him – his other hand resting on his lower back.

“I love you,” he whispers, Teddy’s cheeks flushing as he flashes an embarrassed smile. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Now go on,” Harry sighs. “and have fun with your friend.”

“Oh, I will.” Teddy winks, before stealing another kiss and turning to leave the classroom. But just as he’s about to leave, he turns back around, a nervous smile on his face.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

“I love you, too.”

“Go on!” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Before they catch you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
